


Halloween at the Radley Place

by kaabi



Category: To Kill a Mockingbird - Harper Lee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaabi/pseuds/kaabi
Summary: Dill banged at the door maniacally. It didn't budge. "Well," muttered Dill grimly, "Looks like we're stuck in the Radley Place."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an archive of my fic posted to fanfiction.net on 11/10/2005. I wrote this for a writing assignment, little did I realize at the time that I was writing a fanfic. Haha!

The door slammed shut behind them. Dill and Scout wheeled around. They tried to open the door. It was locked. Dill banged at the door maniacally. It didn't budge. "Well," muttered Dill grimly, "Looks like we're stuck in the Radley Place."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

It was a dark, cold Halloween night, brightened by a bonfire in the backyard if the Finch household. The wind ran through the air, shadows climbed up trees and walls. Jean Louise Finch, a charming girl at the age of 13, was sitting in the backyard, enjoying a bonfire with her brother, Jem, and friend, Dill, when her father called.

"Scout! Dill!"

Jean Louise, otherwise known as Scout, carefully arose from her chair, patted her casual blue dress clean, stepped into her stylish high-heeled slippers, and walked over to Atticus. Dill ran over, almost tripping along the way.

"Atticus! My name is Jean Louise, not Scout! Scout is, like, so rough and kiddy!"

"I'm sure Alexandra's happy with what a fine, young lady you've become," chuckled Atticus.

"Scout's so girly now!" complained Dill, "We can't play anything together anymore!"

"Shut up, Dill!" snapped Scout, "and call me Jean!"

"Well," chuckled Atticus, "I want you and Dill to go over and give the Radleys this." He handed Dill a bagful of orange-wrapped candy.

"What the heck? You know no one ever goes there!" yelled Dill, "We haven't been there for ages!"

"Oh, but I still haven't thanked Arthur for saving my children five years ago," spoke Atticus lightly, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, Dill! Boo Radley isn't that bad! I think he'd appreciate the candy!" said Scout, "I say we give it to him."

And so, Scout and Dill headed down the street to the Radley Place. When they arrived at the gate, Dill stuttered, "L-Let's just d-d-drop it off at the m-mailbox and go!"

"NO!" snapped Scout, "We are going to go up to their door, knock on it, and hand it to one of them and say 'Happy Halloween!'"

Jean Louise boldly strode up the dead walkway. Bang. Bang. Bang. No answer. The wind howled like a wolf. Silence. Slowly, quietly, the door crawled open, beckoning them in.

"Come on, let's go in!" shouted Scout recklessly.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going in that house!" cried Dill, slowly backing away.

"YES. WE. ARE." Said Jean firmly, gripping his hand tightly and pulling him in the house with her. Then, suddenly, the door slammed shut behind them.

"What're we gonna do, Scout? This is all your fault!" whispered Dill, wary of the moonlight streaming in from the window.

"Umm… Let's just wander around a bit…" trailed Jean uncertainly.

Dill and Scout slowly crouched and sidled along the wall. Moonlight beaming in from cracks and gnarly windows was the only source of light. Shadows swallowed them whole. They creaked along and slowly reached the steep stairs.

"AH!" shrieked Scout, stumbling to the ground.

"Careful now! What happened?" whispered Dill calmly, pulling her up.

"My shoes got stuck on the stairs!" whined Jean Louise.

"Shh! Sheesh, why'd you wear somethin' like your high heels to the Radley Place, anyways!" grumbled Dill

Suddenly, a loud BANG! rang from the corridor. Footsteps echoed. Clak. Clak. Clak. Rhythmically they fell. Scout and Dill crawled along the walls. The footsteps laughed louder. Huff. Huff. Huff. They heard heavy sweaty breathing. Cla-click. A rifle was triggered. Chills ran down Scout and Dill. Dill grabbed Scout's hand, cold, clammy, and sweaty.

"Don't worry, Scout. I'll protect you. When this is over, everything will be normal again. Heck, we'll live through this! Believe it!" whispered Dill hurriedly, nervous but confident.

"Dill…"

The footsteps stopped. Silence screamed. Shadows stretched across the room. Dill and Scout waited, prepared. Bang. Another footstep. Bang. One more footstep. Bang. Bang. Bang. One last footstep. Bang. Then…..


	2. Part 2

**"BOO!!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised? :P


	3. Part 3

Dill and Scout screamed as the ghastly white figure of Boo Radley leaped on them. They fell to the ground, shocked to death.

"Whoops. Maybe I overdid it."

Boo Radley trudged toward the Finch's place, two lumps draped over his back.

"So," grinned Atticus, leaning on his front porch, "How did it go?"

"Well, they fainted at the sight of me, but I think it was because of the suspense," rasped Boo Radley, grinning as well.

"I just couldn't help it!" laughed Atticus out loud, "I wanted to do something to make this Halloween special, just like the Halloween 5 years ago. Thanks for taking part in both of them, Arthur Radley."

"No problem," said Boo, smiling, putting the two unconscious kids gently down on the sofa in the Finch living room.


End file.
